1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record images on both sides of a recording medium such as a recording sheet and configured to record an image on a recording medium having a relatively high rigidity such as a CD and a DVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium on the basis of an input signal. A type of image recording of such an image recording apparatus includes an ink-jet recording type and an electronic photography type, for example.
As a recording medium on which an image is recorded by the above-described image recording apparatus, a recording medium having a relatively high rigidity such as a CD and a DVD has been proposed in addition to a recording medium having a low rigidity such as a recording sheet. In general, when the image is recorded on the recording medium having a high rigidity, the recording medium is set on a tray specifically for such a recording medium. In this case, the image recording apparatus is often configured such that the tray is inserted from an insertion opening formed in the apparatus and conveyed in the apparatus.
Further, the image recording apparatus of the above-described type includes an image recording apparatus configured to record images on both sides of a recording sheet as a recording medium. As an example of the image recording apparatus of this type, there is a two-side image forming apparatus of an electronic photography type. This two-side image forming apparatus is configured such that a sheet supplied from a sheet-supply portion is fed or conveyed by a convey roller to a recording portion including a photoconductive drum and so on. The image is recorded on a front face of the sheet by the recording portion. After the image has been recorded on the front face of the sheet, the sheet is switched back or fed in an opposite direction by a discharge roller disposed at a position located on a downstream side of the recording portion. The switched-back sheet reaches the convey roller again by passing through a resupply convey path defined on a lower side of the recording portion. The recording portion records an image on a back face of the sheet in the same manner as the image is recorded on the front face of the sheet. Then, the sheet on which the two-side recording has been performed is discharged onto a discharge tray by the discharge roller.